I Miss You
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Dois anos sem se verem. Dois anos de saudades, de tristeza, de lembranças. Mas, então... Um reencontro. Presente para Kira 'Larry'. Sasuke/Hinata.


**I MISS YOU**

Dois anos sem se verem. Dois anos de saudades, de tristeza, de lembranças. Mas, então... Um reencontro.

**Categoria: **Romance

**Shipper: **Sasuke/Hinata

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Gaara sim, então, tira o olho. Ah, e esse estilo de colocar o título e etc. pertence a Larry A. K. McDowell.

**Srtª. McDowell, mesmo que você nunca leia essa fic, ela é um presente para você e dedicada a você. Fim:)**

_**&&&**_

_Este coração_

_Ele está batendo – _

_Batendo somente por você. _

(My Heart – Paramore)

_**&&&**_

Hinata olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava mais alta, os cabelos azuis batiam em sua cintura e seus olhos perolados eram os mesmo. Agora, com vinte anos, dividia um pequeno apartamento com Kiba e Shino.

Ela soltou um suspiro. Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara... Todos estavam lá. Todos eram seus amigos. Mas faltava alguém...

_Sasuke_. O nome encheu a mente de Hinata antes que ela pudesse evitar. Outro suspiro.

Sasuke. Ele havia começado a namorar com uma "amiga" de Hinata aos dezoito anos. Sakura. Eles se mudaram para outra cidade, próxima, bastava pegar o metrô e em menos de uma hora você estaria lá. Naruto ia visitar Sasuke quase todo fim de semana, sempre perguntava se Hinata queria ir junto, mas ela sempre negava.

Mas é claro que negava! Se visse Sakura e Sasuke abraçados na sua frente não sabia o que era capaz de fazer. Não sabia se choraria, se fugiria, se tentaria bater em Sakura... Bem, ela saberia que não seria responsável por seus atos, e isso bastava.

A garota de cabelos azuis olhou pela janela de seu quarto. Caía uma tempestade lá fora. Ela apertou os braços contra o corpo, dirigindo-se a cozinha para tomar um chocolate quente. Ao chegar na cozinha, viu que Shino tivera a mesma idéia que ela e enchia uma caneca com chocolate.

- Bom dia, Hinata. – Ele disse, sorrindo. – Aceita? – Completou, indicando o bule. Hinata pegou uma caneca e sorriu, assentindo. Ambos sentaram-se na mesa.

Shino começou a tomar seu chocolate despreocupadamente, mas Hinata ficou uns instantes olhando para o líquido marrom-claro. O garoto de cabelos castanhos notou isso.

- O que houve, Hinata? – Shino perguntou, calmamente. Hinata demorou uns segundos para perceber, bem, o nome dela era Hinata.

- Ahn... N-nada... – A garota murmurou. Shino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Hinata, você sabe há quanto tempo a gente se conhece? – Hinata abriu a boca para falar "mais de dez anos", mas Shino não deixou – Eu sei quando tem algo errado... – Ele bebeu mais um pouco do chocolate. – Tem a ver com o Sasuke, não é?

Hinata sentiu que seu rosto estava ficando de todas as cores possíveis e impossíveis. Ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, sem conseguir pronunciar nada. Por fim, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo cinco vezes.

- C-c-como você s-sabe disso? – Ela murmurou.

- Repito a pergunta: Hinata, você sabe há quanto tempo a gente se conhece? – Ele respondeu calmamente. – Tudo bem que nem o Kiba, nem o Naruto perceberam... Mas eu e o Gaara já percebemos. – Continuou. Hinata corou ainda mais. – Sabe, Hinata... Quem tem que tomar a decisão do que fazer é você. Mas, eu posso lhe contar uma coisa. – Ele disse, se levantando e colocando a caneca dentro da pia. – A Sakura passa quase o tempo todo no hospital e isso irrita o Sasuke. Isso faz com que eles briguem muito. A relação deles está afetada... – Shino terminou, saindo pela porta da cozinha e indo em direção ao seu quarto. Hinata abriu a boca. Aquilo era uma dica?

_**&&&**_

- CALA A BOCA, UCHIHA SASUKE! – Uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes gritou. – EU TENHO QUE TRABALHAR, CARAMBA!

Haruno Sakura estava muito irritada com seu namorado. O Uchiha havia perguntado se só dessa vez ela poderia faltar o trabalho, para eles ficarem em casa, mas ela, como sempre, havia entendido como "você passa o dia naquela porcaria de hospital, ao menos uma vez podemos ficar na nossa casa, namorando, como era no começo?".

- Eu só pedi pra você passar um dia aqui, comigo. Mas, já que é muito difícil para você... – Ele respondeu, a voz calma, porém cheia de raiva. – Eu vou dar uma volta. – Completou, pegando um guarda-chuva.

Sasuke ainda pode ouvir um "SASUKE, VOLTA AQUI!", mas ignorou, descendo as escadas do prédio onde morava. Tirou do bolso seu _iPod_ e colocou o fone nos ouvidos. A música que começou a tocar era _Far Away_. No momento que a melodia começou, a imagem de uma garota veio na sua cabeça.

E ela não era sua namorada.

_**&&&**_

Estava decidido. Hinata sentia o coração bater com muita força, mas não voltaria atrás na sua decisão. Colocou um casaco, pegou um guarda-chuva e dinheiro para o metrô.

Andou um pouco, ainda sentindo suas pernas tremerem. Desde quando ela fazia coisas desse gênero? Indo em uma cidade para ver um garoto que tinha _namorada_?

Bem, é claro que ela não havia tomado a decisão completamente sozinha. Antes, tinha falado com Ino, Temari, Shikamaru e Deidara. Shikamaru e Deidara não foram tão importantes, só estavam acompanhando suas respectivas namoradas.

Hinata agora estava sentada numa cabine, sozinha. Não fazia a menor idéia do que faria quando chegasse lá. O que ela ia falar? Sentiu suas mãos suarem. A sua respiração embaçava o vidro na janela. Estava sozinha...

Fechou os olhos e obrigou-se a ficar calma. Ela só ia lá... Ia vê-lo e... Certo, ela entrou em pânico novamente. Não tinha nenhuma pequena idéia do que fazer! Encostou a testa na janela fria. Certo, ela não sabia o que fazer.

Então uma idéia boba veio na cabeça de Hinata: ela começou a ensaiar vários diálogos, vários assuntos para falar com Sasuke. Afinal, não estava indo na intenção de se declarar, e sim para falar com Sasuke, para colocar o assunto de dois anos em dia.

Sim, era isso que ela faria.

_**&&&**_

Sasuke andou até o metrô. Lá havia uma livraria muito boa, além do que, essa livraria também vendia café, tinha aquecedor e... Bem, coisas que combatiam o frio mortal que fazia aquele dia.

Entrou na livraria, deixou o guarda-chuva num canto, guardou o _iPod_ e foi em direção ao balcão, pedindo um chocolate quente. Sentou. Esperou. E tentou ignorar que o caminho todo para o metrô ele não pensou na sua namorada.

Não, ele havia pensado em uma única garota, de cabelos azuis e olhos prateados. Soltou um muxoxo de frustração. Dois anos. Passara dois anos sem vê-la, sem pensar nela, mas agora era inevitável.

Por que estava pensando nela? Bem, isso era óbvio. Ela não ia fingir que não sabia o motivo de pensar tanto nela, de ter que passar todos aqueles dois anos tentando não lembrar dela, tentando não ficar esperançoso de que quando Naruto o visitasse, ela viria junto.

Então, por que? Por que havia resolvido namorar Haruno Sakura?

Porque era mais _fácil_.

Porque ele sabia que Hinata tinha vários pretendentes: Kiba, Neji e até Naruto. Sim, ele poderia superá-los em quase tudo, mas, em relação a ela, sentia-se o maior perdedor. Sabia que não conseguiria, Kiba era amigo dela desde sabe-se lá quando! Neji era seu primo e Naruto – ah, Naruto! – era quem, aparentemente, Hinata gostava.

Gostava. Mas ele não percebeu o uso do passado em seus pensamentos.

_**&&&**_

Chegou. Tinha vários assuntos ensaiados na sua cabeça. Ela ia conseguir. Mas, espera um pouco... E se ele não estivesse em casa?

Ah, droga, droga, droga! Como ela não pegou o telefone dele? Ela tinha algum problema? Idiota, idiota, mil vezes idiota!

Calma. Hinata respirou fundo. Ia ficar calma. Quando saiu, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma livraria. Sorriu. Ia ser bom se tivesse um presente. Ia comprar um livro para Sasuke e depois iria na casa dele. Pelo menos o endereço ela tinha.

Quando entrou na livraria, sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado e depois recomeçado a bater com força total. Lá, tomando alguma coisa numa xícara, estava um garoto de cabelos negros e despenteados e olhos cor de ônix.

Hinata sentiu vários tremores por todo o seu corpo. Podia dar a volta. Podia sair correndo e pegar o próximo trem de volta para sua cidade. Mas suas pernas não se moveram.

Andou, ainda meio cambaleante, até ele. Cutucou seu ombro.

Sasuke se virou. Primeiro, arregalou os olhos. Depois, sentiu o coração bater descompassado.

Hinata abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa. Vamos lá, ela tinha vários assuntos ensaiados! Ela sabia o que ia falar, revisou as falas tantas vezes... Mas nada vinha na sua cabeça. Não soube quanto tempo ficou dessa maneira ridícula, os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo e abrindo e fechando a boca.

Então, ela fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, seu semblante estava calmo. Hinata sorriu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke, o abraçando com força. O abraço foi retribuído com total intensidade.

- Eu sinto sua falta. – Os dois sussurraram ao mesmo tempo, um no ouvido do outro.

_**&&&**_

**N/A:** Enfim... Minha primeira SasuHina!

A idéia dessa fic era para uma Ino/Shikamaru, mas não deu... Quando eu li as SasuHina da Larry A. K. McDowell, eu tive que fazer uma SasuHina. Espero que tenham gostado...

Ah, sim. Essa fic ia ser uma twoshot, mas eu não sei. Vou colocar como oneshot mesmo, acho que não tem mais nada pra escrever o.o'

Mas, se vocês quiserem uma continuação, é só falar pelos reviews:D

Ah, de novo. Eu tive idéia pra outra SasuHina, talvez long! Se vocês gostarem dessa, eu escrevo outra. E... é só.

Beijos /o/

E REVIEWS u.u


End file.
